Night Reconnaissance
by TigerTiger02
Summary: Batman thinks they're out to steal a television but really they're out to liberate lawn gnomes. Based on a Dresden Doll song of the same title, "So we hide from the cops, on a night recon, steal flamingoes and gnomes from the darkside of the lawn..."
1. Night Reconnaissance

Title: Night Reconnaissance

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: _Batman Begins_ and _The Dark Knight_

Summery: Batman thinks they're out to steal a television; really they're out to liberate lawn gnomes. Based in part on constant listening to **Night Reconnaissance** by _The Dresden Dolls_.

Disclaimer: what you think I own any of this other than the original characters?

* * *

He found himself in a more suburban part of the city, a place with actual lawns, though they were tiny things that hardly counted as lawns. None-the-less there was crime here and it had been a quiet night in the main part of the city so he might as well swoop by the more neglected part of Gotham, well not so much neglected but more like neglected by Batman. He watched from one of the taller, older houses as a car (he had never been one to identify the more mundane cars but he thought it might just be a Volvo) drove down the street slowly before pulling a U-turn and coming around again. It slowed slightly before speeding up, whipping around the corner only to stop suddenly. The engine was killed and he narrowed his eyes.

Two figures dressed from head to toe in black leapt from the car and crept away, darting from the barely lit street to the darkened shadows in the depths of the lawns. From his perch atop the house, by the chimney because it provided the most shadow coverage, he narrowed his eyes, muscles tensing as he readied himself for the leap from the roof to glide down to the would-be burglars. They paused in the middle of a lawn, seemingly arguing but it looked like they had rudimentary hand communication. He didn't recognize it so it must have been developed between the two of them. Finally they seemed to come to an agreement and shook on it.

They stole across two more lawns before stopping again to gaze at the windows before the taller one slunk across the lawn to test if there were motion-detecting lights. Satisfied the figure darted back to the shorter of the pair, once more using the hand communication before he shook his head and darted back towards the modest house. He melted into the shadows right against the house and seemed to check all of the windows before coming back, nodded slightly and the pair seemed to come to another agreement.

Bruce made his decision to stop the burglary before it happened and swooped down, tackling the taller figure that crumpled beneath his weight with a squeak. He froze, wondering what kind of would-be burglar squeaked like a mouse.

"Get off of me you slack-jawed idiot! You weigh a ton!" a feminine voice growled out and he leapt off of the woman suddenly. The lithe burglar stood up and ripped off the ski mask to reveal a soft feminine face to go with the voice. Hazel eyes were narrowed and what was probably a normally pale face was flushed red. Full lips were pulled into a pout and the brown hair that had been up and hidden by the mask fell to her mid-back. Her partner in crime was doubled over, wheezing slightly from out-of-breath laughter.

"_Really?_ The Bat-Man goes after drunk teenagers who are stealing lawn jockeys?" the unmasked girl said with a hint of laughter, anger, and confusion in her voice. The doubled over figure straightened and took off the ski mask with an embellished flourish to reveal a heart shaped face with large blue eyes; her hair was more on the blonde side and fell to her hips. Her on-the-thin-side lips were twisted into a Joker worthy grin.

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice we're _liberating_ lawn gnomes here… and you know flamingoes." She said snarkily.

"So you're not breaking and entering into the house with the intention of stealing a plasma television? Wait… _Liberating_?" he deadpanned. "Don't you mean _stealing_?"

"No it's liberating. They need a warm place to live so we're taking them back to our place where they don't have to sit on a lawn for all four seasons. We give them good homes, give them love they've never known…" The taller girl said nonchalantly, she rolled her eyes as if he were an idiot. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at them, taking on the part of an angry father.

"I'm going to have to ask you not to do that and get yourselves home." He growled out in his best intimidating Batman voice. The only reaction from the girls was laughter.

_"Ask us?"_ the shorter girl said between giggles.

"That's very polite of you to ask us but since we're dead set on having the gnomes and the lawn jockey we're going to have to say no." the taller girl said seriously. He frowned at them.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to call your parents." He growled out and that's when he knew he had lost total control of the situation. The girls stared at him blankly before launching in a fit of laughter that could rival both the Joker's fits of laughter and hyenas. He winced slightly at how he had sounded and realized that even he, the Dark Knight of Gotham, could not stop these girls. He waited impatiently while the girls finally quieted down to soft giggles before stopping.

"Okay, _really_? I mean _seriously_? _Honestly?_ Dude," he stared affronted at the shorter girl when she used the word but she ignored him. He had never felt _less_ threatening in that moment. "Dude, why don't we call it even. You let us steal the lawn ornaments, these people are pretentious anyway for having them and expecting them **not** to be stolen, and we won't call the cops and tell them that you're lurking around here now." He pondered on it for a moment, knowing that it would be a bad idea for the girls to point out to the Task Force (the one that was hell-bent on taking him down and throwing him into the prison for the murders that he didn't commit) that he was lurking around here as she so eloquently put it. However, no matter _how_ pretentious the owners of the home were, he could not allow these two girls to go about stealing lawn jockeys and gnomes. It just wasn't right. He opened his mouth to voice his concerns when the taller girl shrieked suddenly.

"Oh my god! Spider!" she screamed and then flailed around for a bit. "Get it off! Get it off! Oh my god! Is it off?" she shrieked loudly. She was next to the lawn jockey and had obviously been attempted to sneakily make off with it while he had been distracted. Suddenly the porch lights went on and the door was flung open to reveal an older couple standing there. The man was armed with a shotgun and the woman was armed with a camera.

"Quick Nelly! Take pictures of 'em 'fore they get away!" the older man said. The taller girl tossed the lawn jockey at him and he caught it automatically just as the older woman snapped a picture of him. The pair of girls scooped up a pair of gnomes quickly, somehow managing not to get shot. He, however, wasn't so lucky but thankfully his suit deflected it, he would just have a hell of a bruise tomorrow.

"Run! Batman! Run!" the taller girl said as she took off towards her car, on her way she wrenched out a flamingo rather violently. He automatically followed the pair and somehow found himself in the car as they peeled away, staring wild-eyed at lawn jockey in his hands. The taller girl had quite a lead-foot and he thought they were going to flip a couple of times around corners but obviously the car was built like a tank and it didn't waver once. Finally she slowed down and stopped in a different part of the city.

"Holy shit, Evie, I can't believe we just fucking stole lawn ornaments with Batman." The taller girl said.

"Yeah, it's pretty fucked up, Ruby." Evie, the now identified shorter girl said. He found himself grinning widely as he stared at his prize, the adrenaline rushing through his veins and he felt like he had just beat down a bunch of criminals. Ruby, the taller girl, turned around in her seat and gave him a Cheshire grin.

"It's a rush, isn't it?" He coughed slightly and tried to take on a more serious look.

"You're going to give me the gnomes and I'm going to return these tomorrow night." He said in the most intimidating voice he could muster up at the time, unfortunately it wasn't that great. Ruby snorted.

"Right, like we're going to give you the gnomes, these were fucking _earned_ man." She said slyly. "Plus, consider it payment for getting you out of there quickly." He found himself scoffing.

"I could have gotten out of there quicker than that." He said boastfully.

"Oooh right… because you're the Bat-Man!" she said mockingly. "Keep the jockey, consider it a prize of your first night of petty theft. Now get out of my car."

"Don't steal again." He lectured as got out of the car.

"_Yeah, right…_ like we're going to follow the advice of a psychopathic, murderer dressed up like a giant bat." Evie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, next time you're in this part of the neighborhood you should keep an eye out for us, especially around Christmas. I plan on getting me a Black Wiseman." Ruby said while rubbing her hands together and chortling to herself.

"We're always stealing Holiday Decorations! Halloween would be a good time for you to team up with us! No one would think you were Batman!" Evie piped up excitedly, she was obviously thinking of all the excellent possibilities of having Batman on their team. He stared at them incredulously.

"Look us up." Ruby said seriously through the open window as she began to ease up on the break.

"Stop stealing crap!" he shouted after them as they finally pulled away.

* * *

The next morning Bruce was enjoying his morning glass of wheatgrass as he stared at the lawn jockey that now graced his balcony. Alfred came out with the paper and some whole-wheat toast.

"May I inquire as to where you got that _dashing_ lawn jockey, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked as he stared at the tiny man in garish colors.

"Oh… it just caught my eye at a… store… a couple of weeks ago." Bruce said evasively. Alfred cocked an eyebrow and threw down the paper to reveal a rather unflattering picture of Batman looking slightly shocked as he held the very same lawn jockey. There were more pictures of him running with the two girls; thankfully their movement had blurred their faces so of course Batman was the only identifiable one in the pictures. There was also a picture of the angry looking older man. The headline read: **BATMAN: PARTICIPANT OF PETTY CRIME? Caped Crusader Caught Stealing Lawn Jockey!**

"Really Master Wayne, a lawn jockey? What are we going to do with one of those when we have no lawn?" Alfred admonished, keeping an entirely straight face as he said those words. He shook his head and began to leave to allow Bruce the time to read the article.

"I thought it would look good with the Ming vase and the other décor." Bruce said wryly and he could hear Alfred's laughing his way down the hall. Bruce couldn't help but wonder what Fox's take on all this would be, probably the same of Alfred's. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He hoped he never came across those girls again; they would be the death of him.

* * *

A/N: so go look up the song, its quite amusing. Reviews would be appreciated because I would like to know if I nailed the characterization and if I should put up a part two. Maybe I could make it a series. Each Holiday maybe he comes across them and get sucked into the general mayham? Anyway, spot the reference and you get a cyber Batman cookie! And please review... it will boost my confidence... or you know just be awesome!


	2. Stockholm Syndrome

He didn't want to go there

Title: Night Reconnaissance

Chapter Title: Stockholm Syndrome

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: _Batman Begins_ and _The Dark Knight_

Summery: Batman thinks they're out to steal a television; really they're out to liberate lawn gnomes. Based in part on constant listening to **Night Reconnaissance** by _The Dresden Dolls_.

Disclaimer: what? You think I own any of this other than the original characters. Oh I totally wish.

* * *

He didn't want to go there. He tried to resist it, honestly. But something drew him there, drew him to that particular part of the city. Generally he was able to avoid the impulse to swoop by but on this particular night everywhere else was quiet. It was hard for him to believe it but even the _Narrows_ were quiet. It was still fairly early in the night and he had nothing to distract himself back home so he caved to the urge to prowl through the "nicer" part of Gotham. He paused atop the same building he had been sulking on nearly three months ago when he had ran into them.

He hadn't seen either of the girls since, not that he had been looking for them… neither Batman nor Bruce Wayne looked for _that_ much trouble. Yeah, right… who was he kidding? He had actively been trying to find their identity since but had no luck. Honestly how many people drove an older model Volvo and were named Ruby? It was rather shocking how many people had that name. It wasn't like he could go up to Fox and demand his help since Lucius might get the wrong idea. Lost in thoughts of belligerent teenagers Bruce stared across the street at the house that he had accidentally on purpose stolen a lawn jockey from. Giving an uncharacteristic bemused grin (at least for Batman) he realized that there were several motion detector lights as well as a couple of lights nestled on the lawn that illuminated the whole front yard. It looked like Trigger-Happy Mom and Pop weren't going to have anymore of their beloved gnomes stolen from them again. He sighed and took flight once more.

It was nearly two am and Bruce thought that he might just call it a night when he spotted some movement out of the corner of his eye. He dropped down and landed on a ranch style house, eyes honing in on two black clad figures. He took in the gait of the pair as well as the build and sighed. It was just his luck, right when he thought he might get a decent night of sleep he had to see them. They didn't seem to be doing anything illegal, in fact they looked fairly innocent. They seemed to be just strolling down the street, talking to each, and neither was wearing a ski mask. Although now that he thought of it, who the hell would be awake at two in the morning if they weren't causing mayhem? He told himself it was just to be sure that they weren't out to steal anything else when he glided down and landed behind them. They were both smoking cigarettes so he slipped around them and snatched the cancer sticks from them, flicking them into the street and adopting a glare.

"Hey!" Ruby said angrily. She stopped and put her hands on her hips, glaring right back at him. "I just started that one!"

"Smoking kills." He said seriously, his voice a deep growl.

"Yeah and apparently Oversized Flying Rats do too." Evie snarled angrily. He cocked an eyebrow and then realized that they couldn't see him cock it, so he settled on a slight tilt of his head. Did he mention he loved the new suit? Ruby smacked Evie on the arm harshly. "Ow! Jerk!"

"Bitch! Now come on, you really think Batboy here would kill anyone. He doesn't look like he could fight his way out of a wet paper bag." Ruby said and he glowered at them.

"I could too!" he said and then immediately regretted it when they both looked at him oddly before laughing.

"Oh we know you could. It was a joke. You know… funny ha ha?" Evie said.

"I know what a joke is." He said tersely. "And it's not Batboy."

"Oh I know." Ruby said nonchalantly. "Its just funny when you get that cute little frustrated look on your face." They resumed walking and he slunk to the side, keeping up with them but remaining for the most part in the shadows.

"What are you two doing out so late? It's a school night, shouldn't you be at home, safe in your beds?" he asked curiously. They snorted at the same time, rolling their eyes and replied at the same time.

"Nope."

"How old are you two? Sixteen?" they stopped and stared at him horrified.

"Sixteen? Please, sixteen was a very long time ago for us." Evie said with shock.

"Eighteen?"

"Try twenty-two Batboy." Ruby said succinctly. He blinked at them and took in their appearance, noting the lack of pimples and the grace that only came with being comfortable in ones own body. He took in their weary eyes and guarded expressions. It was true; no one could be that world-weary and still be a child. Then again, people grew up fast in Gotham; you had to if you wanted to survive.

"Oh."

"Why? Trolling for a date?" Evie said with a grin. He scowled at them.

"Why are you out so late?" he asked again. Ruby snorted again and started walking again.

"Why are _you_ out so late? Don't Batboys have bedtimes too?"

"I fight crime. Crime never sleeps. Hence being out late. I'm too old to have a bedtime anyway. What's _your_ excuse?" He was slipping; he knew it. When he was in the suit he was Batman but he was acting more like Bruce now.

"Oh? Us?" Evie said, "Well we're… fighting crime too." He snorted.

"Actually we're fighting politics or at least fighting political propaganda." Ruby said as she skipped over to an election sign in someone's yard featuring McCain, one of the Presidential candidates. She pulled out red and black sharpies and doodled on it before stepping back. McCain was now sporting a vibrant red pout and long eyelashes as well as devil horns.

"That's… just _rude_." He said as they continued on.

"Meh. I don't really care for either of the guys." She said as she stopped to allow Evie the opportunity to doodle on an Obama sign. When she was done the man was rocking dreadlocks with a joint sticking out of his smiling mouth. "The way I see it… either way the country is going to go to shit. Obama has too little experience, I mean he has nice ideals and all but not too much experience."

"Not enough experience? How is that damaging?" It was curious, this girls political views. He wondered if she had believed in Harvey Dent.

"It means we need a president who has been around the block. You know a doorknob president, everyone gets turn. On the other hand, McCain seems like a nice enough guy but if he's anything like Dubya we are so fucked. Blame whoever you want but the economy during Big Bill's time was a hell of a lot better, at least from what I remember."

"So who do you believe in?"

"Harvey Dent." she said deadpan and then laughed. "Nah. I don't do voting. I know MTV is all Vote or Die or whatever the fuck but really in the end the decision for the next president is left up to the Electoral College." She shrugged. "I might just move to Europe if things get too bad. Hell, I have the money."

"And watch the world burn?" he asked, thinking of the Joker.

"Nah. Just shut my eyes, ignorance is bliss."

"You know what else is bliss… cheeseburgers." Evie interrupted, as if sensing the conversation was getting too serious. "So are we going to stand here and chit-chat about politics or are we going to cause some mayhem?"

"The latter." Ruby said and deftly switched a couple of signs. They continued on until Ruby spoke again as she gracefully drew a mustache on McCain. "So can I ask you a question, Batboy?" he inclined his head slightly, grateful once more for new design in the suit.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Evie asked as she made Obama look like Raggedy Andy.

"Depends on the question, are you asking what my true identity is?"

"_Psh_. Like I even care, for all I know you could be some bum. Though how a bum could afford gadgets like the Bat-Tank or your nifty bulletproof suit is beyond me. I'm betting you're either incredibly rich, have really good connections or you're a cop." Ruby shrugged. "But that's neither here nor there. I was just wondering how old you were." He thought on it for a moment, and realized that it didn't really matter if he told them. There were plenty of tall, muscled white guys running around.

"Yeah, I mean its not like we can tell from your mouth, although it is very pretty. You could be a really fit fifty-something year old like Chuck Norris or a really young guy like William Mosley, or you could even be in between like Brad Pitt." Evie said logically.

"I'm twenty-nine." He said finally after a moment of debating.

"Wow? Really… that's only seven years older than us." Evie said curiously. "I wonder if we run in the same circles."

"Nah. Batboy _flies_." Ruby said cheekily and Evie glared at her. They turned the corner on the block and saw a lawn that was covered in McCain pickets.

"**No**." he said when he saw the manic grins on their faces when they spotted an Obama supporter next door. It looked like the neighbors were having a battle. And if he could hazard a guess, then Ruby and Evie were going to turn it into an all out war. Ruby turned to him; a sweet innocent look pinned on her face. Then Evie looked at him with wide-eyes and a pout.

"We promise we won't get pictures of you in the paper." She said sweetly. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Come on… Batman…" Ruby purred as she sidled up to him, her hazel eyes large and she pouted up at him. Evie was on his other side, the line of her body brushing lightly against his. He was trapped like a rat... or rather a bat. "Its just a little harmless fun…" she whispered and ran her fingers over his arm. He jerked away from her, swallowing heavily and staring at her wide-eyed. She pouted again and crossed her arms over her chest. He glanced over at Evie who was watching the exchange with barely veiled interest and curiosity.

"_Fine_." He growled out in his raspiest voice. Ruby's eyes lit up, like a child getting a very much-wanted present, and she clapped her hands together in excitement. She turned to Evie who was looking equally excited. He watched with silent amusement as the two girls jumped up and down in crazed happiness before turning to him, manic glints appearing in their eyes. He took an uncertain step back and then quickly realized that it was probably a mistake to show any weakness to them. It was too late because the manic glint was intensified by his action. However they turned swiftly away from him and eyed the many signs in the lawns.

"Here's the plan," Evie began and he found himself listening to her, it was obvious that she was a natural born leader. "We're going to just flat out take half the signs and then doodle on the other half. Batman, we'll need your help with this."

"I am not going to aide and abet you two." He growled out. They simultaneously turned to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I really don't think that not playing along with our little game is your best option Batboy." Ruby said and her voice was a hard edge. The glint in her eyes was seriously starting to scare the crap out of him, fevered brilliance and manic energy, though he would _never_ admit it. His eyes darted to Evie who was grinning widely and holding out a black, red, and pink sharpie. Reluctantly he grabbed the black sharpie and marched over to a McCain sign. He was entirely too old for this crap, besides the fact that he had no idea what to draw at all. Finally he settled on a Ra's-Al-Ghul style mustache. He stepped back and girls stared at it and then him.

"Really? Jeez, you have **no** imagination do you?" he scowled at Evie.

"Though he does have an overdeveloped taste for the theatric, I mean who the hell would think of a bat being a terrifying symbol." Ruby commented.

Once he got into it, it was actually kind of fun vandalizing people's things. It helped that two girls weren't making fun of his ineptitude at being funny. It wasn't as if he could really be anything other than completely serious when wearing the Bat-suit. He watched as Evie straightened and stretched out languidly, a decidedly cat-like gesture.

"Alright, lets start gathering some of these up, it's getting late and my dad will kill me if I show up at dawn again." She said and Ruby nodded also stretching and yawning widely.

"Yup, Daddy Dearest will whoop my ass if I come stumbling in and sleep until five like last night. Man, he was pissed… all he would talk about is that if I'm going to take over the company after his death I'll have to be more responsible. I mean come on, I think that I can be fairly responsible when the time comes." She rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed. "Alright let's get this show on the road, Batman, take the three from each lawn and we'll grab the others."

Ruby led them to her car and he stopped in shock at seeing an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. He had recently contemplated getting one but had decided against it, it was too James Bond reminiscent.

"I thought you had an older car." He asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, that's my incognito car. The car that I drive when I don't want my baby to be molested by autophiles." She said as she patted the hood of the car lightly. She popped the truck and they shoved some signs in there, the girls slipping into the sleek car and turning to eye him.

"Need a ride?" Evie said and cocked her head at the same time.

"No." he said succinectly.

"Alright, then we'll see you around Halloween."

"About two weeks from now." He said, confirming that they would indeed meet again. He watched them drive off into the night and looked down at the six signs he held in his arms. Thankfully the Tumbler was back in commission. He pressed a button on his belt and waited.

* * *

The next morning found him sitting on the patio of the newly completely Wayne Manor, nibbling at some toast and chugging down hot, black coffee. He had definitely stayed out longer than he intended. He had forgotten about that early morning meeting. Alfred sat down across from him, perusing the newspaper and absently sipping on his tea. He glanced at the coffee and made a face and Bruce made a face right back at him for the tea.

"Anything interesting?" Bruce asked curiously at the suddenly attentive look on Alfred's face.

"It seems there was some vandelism last night that caused a brawl between neighbors." Bruce's eyebrows went up in shock and he gestured for the paper. The headline screamed: **VANDELISM THE LAST STRAW!:** **Neighbors Brawl Over McCain and Obama**. The article went on to mention that other signs in the neighborhood had been vandelised but this was the only large-scale attack. Bruce groaned and set the paper down. Alfred stared at him, a bemused look on his face as he stared the signs that just happened to be nearby.

"So which will we be voting for Master Bruce? Obama or McCain? Seeing as we have signs for two of them I am understandably confused."

"Neither." Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Someone made a very good point to me last night that in the end it is the Electoral College that chooses the next President."

"Of course sir, Presidency is a very serious issue. We can't have _American Idol_ voting, now can we?" Bruce chuckled and shook his head. Alfred stood, shook out the paper, and re-folded it carefully. "If I may be so bold, sir, but I think whoever you have been coming across… I think that they are good for you. A little mischeif is just what the doctor order." Alfred said wisely. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what doctor you've been seeing Alfred but he sounds like a crackpot." Alfred smiled brittily and Bruce wondered why.

"I suppose many people thought that Thomas Wayne was a crackpot at times, Bruce. Many people doubted his ideals but there were many more who believe in him." He felt guilty but Alfred didn't give a moment to say anything before he walked away.

He left Alfred alone in the kitchen to ponder on what exactly he had been up to the previous evening and went down the newly, completed and re-vamped Bat-Cave. He now had information that he needed. He leaned back in the comfortable chair and pulled up the programs he needed. His fingers flew over the keyboard and he waited for a moment while program searched before a familiar looking face popped into view, the only owner of a _Vanquish_ in Gotham. With a smug smirk he stared at the name. Ruby Monroe, the only heir to the Monroe Legacy. He cross-referenced her name with Evie, Eve, and Evelyn and articles popped up.

The two woman appeared in all of the hot spots for the rich and famous. Ruby Monroe and Evelyn Tanner were quite the celebrities of Gotham, though somehow neither of them had been to any of his parties. However, he had done some business with both of their fathers and had found both of the men to be interesting companions. If memory served right Baxter Tanner had spoken of his daughter once, though it seemed as if he had regarded her as nothing more than a nuisance. Clayton Monroe hadn't even spoken of his, perhaps out of shame. He pressed the button to the intercomm.

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"Are Clayton Monroe and Baxter Tanner on the guest list for the Masqurade?"

"Hold on a moment, sir." There was a long silence and then Alfred spoke again. "Yes they are."

"Invite their daughters, Ruby Monroe and Evelyn Tanner."

"Of course, sir."

He sat back in his chair once more, staring at the picture of the two girls dancing at a local club. Well he had told them that he would see them on Halloween, they just wouldn't know that it would be as Bruce Wayne and not Batman. They could still have fun… it would just be less interesting if Bruce Wayne was causing mayhem and not Batman.

* * *

A/N: wow so I would like to thank RaptorChicky, shellyross55174, sugar-high pixie, and Lily for their lovely reviews which motivated me into writing more. RaptorChicky's comment on the fact that this is an election year is the whole reason why this chapter came about. And I would also like to thank all those who added me to their alerts or favorite lists and the rest of you lurkers. Same drill as before, tell me what you think, any improvements I could make or anything you (the reader) would like to see.

Sidebar here, three dogs at my work recently had puppies. One of the puppies from the second litter had only one male. While playing with the said puppy I noticed that it had a white mark on its chest (which is very unusual for purebred black labs). I looked at it closer and low and behold it was in the shape of an upside-down triangle. In fact it kind of looked like the newer, Nolan-ized Batman Symbol. So at first I called him Batman, which was kind of lame since I felt kind of weird calling a barely two-month old puppy Batman. So then I called him Wayne until I realized that it made me think of Wayne from Wayne's World so then he was dubbed Bruce, and everyone was calling him Bruce pretty soon. I even got his to-be owner to call him Bruce! So now there is a little black puppy with a white spot on his chest being called Bruce. The end.


End file.
